Lasagna Kisses
by Jadeduo
Summary: WAFF! Yaoi! 1x2x1... Duo and Heero spend some time together teachng each other how to make Lasagna!


Title: Lasagna Kisses   
  
Author: Jadeduo   
  
Pairing: 1x2x1   
  
Warnings: Yaoi, WAFF, Sap, slight limey goodness, shonen-ai, slight OOC   
  
A/N: Written for Mako-chan's Amazing Kiss contest! *huggles Mako-chan* You are the best! Thanks for letting the muses go over to play! I know you have your hands full with Neko!   
  
Special Notes:   
  
//thoughts//   
  
song lyrics   
  
*noise*   
  
It was a dull and rainy Sunday afternoon and Duo, being Duo, is bored out of his mind..... "Hee-chan! I'm bored!!"   
  
*Clicketyclackclickclackclicketyclackclickclackclickety* "Find something to do, Baka. I'm busy!"   
  
Duo gives Heero chibi-eyes, and then glomps on him. Kissing, licking, and nibbling up Heero's jaw and up to his ear, he whispers, "But Hee-chan if you entertain me now, I will entertain you later tonight......"   
  
Heero moans in frustration. "Duo! You.... Oh god!" Heero loses all train of thought as Duo begins to run his calloused hands up and down Heero's chest and groin. Heero abruptly sits up, before he gives up on all thoughts of work and decides that entertaining his braided lover would be in his best interest, for now...   
  
"Sugoi! Thankies, Heero! I want us to make dinner together!"   
  
Heero sighs, imagining the mess that will ensue...... //Normally, we just order out. Between blowing shit up and not having any real childhood to speak of, neither of us, obviously, ever learned our way around a kitchen. Duo always said that he wanted to learn how to cook at home. Sister Helen always cooked for him in the orphanage when they could get stuff besides the minimal rations. I mean, how hard could it be?// "So, what do you want to make?"   
  
"Lasagna! Sister Helen would make it every Christmas; it was hard to get any real meat on L2 and turkey was out of the question. So, she would just throw together what she could get from donations and the like......." Duo turned quiet, brooding about his missed chance at a real childhood. "Heero, I miss her a lot. I miss everyone there, even though we never had enough - we were happy, and then.... then it was all taken away......." Heero pulled his melancholy lover into his arms, vowing yet again to always make his Duo happy, no matter what.   
  
Heero pulled away from the hug and looked into Duo's shining eyes. "Come on. Let's go. I'm sure we can figure it out. Let me get a recipe, then we can go to the market."   
  
Duo shouted for joy as he pulled Heero into another warm embrace. "Yay! Thank you, Heero! I love you, ya know?"   
  
*****   
  
At the market....   
  
Duo bounced up and down the aisles, pushing an empty cart with Heero in tow. "So, what do we need, oh chef extraordinar!"   
  
"Hmm, we need eggs, ricotta cheese, tomato sauce, garlic, basil, mozzarella cheese, and lasagna noodles. You said you wanted it meatless, right?"   
  
"Hai, we could never get fresh meat at the orphanage...." Heero tugs at Duo's braid, offering what comfort he could in the very public setting.   
  
"Come on, Duo. Let's make some new memories." Heero pulls Duo, by his braid, over to the cheese section..... "So, what kind of mozzarella cheese? Part skim or whole milk?"   
  
Duo snatches the recipe from Heero's hands. "Erm.... I don't know. It doesn't say. It only gives me the amounts.... It just says a pound of mozzarella cheese. Just get whole. I'm not sure it makes much difference..."   
  
"What about the ricotta? It says the same thing here."   
  
"I don't know, Heero. Whichever you think..... Just get the 16 ounce size, that's all we need. I don't think ricotta is something we'll want to snack on later.... It comes in a tub...." Duo wrinkled his nose at the thought, //Ricotta was no good plain. Sister Helen had tried to warn him when he was reaching for the wrong bowl.... // "Let's hurry up and get the rest of the stuff. If I remember correctly, this takes at least an hour to prepare, and then and hour to cook. Oh, I just remembered something! Do you want garlic bread, too?"   
  
"Nani? What's that, Duo?" Heero looked confusedly at the excited boy before him.   
  
"Well, it's something I actually know how to make. Sister Helen used to let all the kids help make that. It was easy enough. We'll need some crusty bread, and butter.... Garlic is already on the list."   
  
Heero smiled at Duo's enthusiasm. "Whatever you want, Duo. I did promise to keep you entertained."   
  
Duo thanks Heero with his eyes, and runs off to get the rest of the ingredients, while Heero tries his best to keep up with the black bundle of energy.   
  
*****   
  
An hour later, back at their apartment........   
  
Heero smiles at the sight of Duo bustling around their kitchen, humming to himself. //This is what we fought so hard for.// "Heero, what are you looking at?"   
  
"You. You are beautiful. You know that, right?"   
  
Blushing, Duo smiles at his intense partner. "If you say so..... Come on, Heero. We have to cook! And there will be no ravishing of the chefs before we are finished, so no tempting me!"   
  
Heero snickers. "The day you are able to keep your hands off of me is the day that hell freezes over......"   
  
"Fine, alright! I promise I'll be good too! Let me turn on the radio. It's easier to cook with some music. I think," Duo muttered to himself. He flipped through the channels ,trying to find something peppy and with a beat. Then, he found a classic J-Pop station and left it there. "What do you think, Heero?"   
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Duo. Now, let's get working, so I can get some work done before you decide it's time for my nightly ravish.," Heero deadpanned.   
  
Duo just snickered. "I didn't hear you complaining last night, or the night before, or the night before that, or..."   
  
"I get the point!" Heero growl. "Now, what do we do first?"   
  
Duo, all business, smiled fondly at his embarrassed lover. "Hmm, let's see. I'll get the water boiling, while you shred the cheese."   
  
"Okay." Heero turns to complete the given task, then stops, and turns to Duo, who is filling a large pot of hot water. "Duo, how do you shred cheese?"   
  
Duo stared dumbly at his clueless lover. "Heero, take the cheese out of the plastic wrap, and get a medium size bowl..."   
  
"Ninmu Ryoukai." Heero, in a very no-nonsense fashion, rummages through the cupboards for a medium sized bowl, finds one, and then goes hunting for the newly bought cheese. "Duo, I found them!" Heero said, holding up cheese and bowl proudly.   
  
Duo smiles at Heero's enthusiasm. //And he didn't want to do this...// "Okay, let me show you how Sister Helen used to do this. Take the cheese and run it along the sharp side of the cheese grater so it comes out the other side shredded, like this," Duo says explanatorily, while demonstrating for Heero how it is done. "Do you understand?"   
  
"Hai!" Heero nods, and Duo goes back to boiling the noodles and getting out the dishes and ingredients they would need to finish the dish. While they happily complete their tasks, the peppy music plays in the background. Duo hums along, occasionally bouncing around, while Heero daydreams, watching the lithe form dance about their kitchen. //If only it could always be this way.//   
  
*SNAP* Heero jumps at the sudden noise and then looks down at his hands..... The cheese grater handle snapped right off of the grater portion of the utensil.... "Umm, Duo?" Heero calls dumbly.   
  
Duo turns to look at his visibly upset lover. "What's wrong, Heero?"   
  
Heero picks up both halves of the cheese grater and shows them to Duo. "I broke the cheese grater."   
  
Duo sputters. "Nani? Heero, you were probably not paying attention and ended up pushing too hard. Let me finish shredding the cheese. You can go mix the ricotta."   
  
"Okay, Duo...... How does one do that?" Heero asks.   
  
Duo sighs, calling out the directions, while trying to make the cheese grater serviceable again. "Take the ricotta out of the container and put it in a bowl. Then, crack open an egg and add it to the cheese, and mix it up so there are no lumps. I'll be over to check on you in a moment!"   
  
"Ew, Duo, is that what ricotta is really like? Gross!" Heero wrinkles his nose and starts mixing the concoction. (Can we say OOC????)  
  
Duo snickers. "Yeah, I know. I once ate it raw. Sister tried to warn me but it was too late.... Yuck! Oooh, I love this song!" Duo runs over to the radio to turn it up. A female voice starts singing, and Heero listens with a half an ear as Duo's easy tenor sings along with the sweet soprano.   
  
Tell me what you're dreaming 'bout tonight   
  
I never want to let you go   
  
The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile   
  
Sinking into the darkest night   
  
A breezeless flow in the afterglow   
  
You and me together we could go that extra mile   
  
Duo finishes up grating the cheese as the first verse ends. He then pulls Heero away from his cheese stirring task to start dancing with him around the kitchen, singing along with the music.   
  
Sweet nothings and time   
  
Only you and the rhyme Dizzy vertigo   
  
Round and round as we go   
  
Amazing Kiss Shining stars and I'll miss   
  
The flame that used to be ours, ours alone   
  
Cuz we made it happen...our miracle   
  
True and blue to our oracle   
  
Precious in my love...tu ru tu yeah   
  
I remember...   
  
The water starts boiling, so Duo pulls away from Heero quickly and dances over to the stove, dropping the noodles in the pot and setting the timer. Duo goes back to the rather dazed Heero and pulls him over to the ricotta cheese/egg goop. "Good job, Heero! Put it in the fridge. When the noodles are done, we can put the lasagna together."   
  
Amazing Kiss This is only shooting star   
  
The love that used to be ours, I'm in love wow woh   
  
Joy, Affection... our universe   
  
Supernatural whirls   
  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah   
  
Heero smiles fondly as Duo continues to sing, watching the lasagna noodles closely, even though he already set the timer. Heero gazes at the vision his lover makes - the steam clinging to his bangs, creating little droplets of dew that only made him look more fey-like. Heero growls and stalks up to his lover, pulling him into a tight embrace from behind.   
  
Looking for words our brainwaves Found a way to communicate   
  
Secret sounds that you and I monopolize   
  
The moon reflected on the waves Moving in time reverberates   
  
Drifting ashore to you deep into your eyes   
  
"Heero?! What?" Duo jumps in surprise.   
  
"I want you," Heero whispers softly into Duo's ear. Duo moans at the commanding tone of voice, but only whirls around to face Heero's passionate gaze.   
  
"You want me?" Duo challenges him. "Dance with me." Heero grabs Duo's hips and rubs up suggestively against him. Duo dances away, starting to sing to Heero once again.   
  
As I lay awake Another night of heartbreak   
  
Longing for you Hits me out of the blue   
  
Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss   
  
Promises that we'll be forevermore   
  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more   
  
Don't you remember our vow, oh   
  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah   
  
I remember...   
  
Heero answers his playful lover by pulling him into an intense, heated kiss. "I love you, Duo." Heero nibbles on Duo's bottom lip, and holds him closely, swaying to the beat of the music. Duo opens his mouth up to Heero, and their tongues dance, sucking and stroking, savouring the feel of being close to the one they loved the most. Heero reaches under Duo's soft black t-shirt, starting to rub along his spine, which causes Duo to shiver in pleasure.... He loved the feel of Heero's hands on him. The music continues on, unheeded, as the two lovers rediscover the passion they hold for one another.   
  
Amazing Kiss Sprinkled pieces of bliss   
  
Promises that we'll be forevermore   
  
In the Milky Way I guess it's no more   
  
Don't you remember our vow, oh   
  
Precious in my love... tu ru tu yeah   
  
I remember...   
  
Duo pulls back from the intense whirlwind of passion that is Heero, and playfully nips his nose. "Heero, I love you too." *DING* "Hn.... Noodles are done, Heero! We can continue this after we put the lasagna together!" Duo bubbles enthusiastically.   
  
Heero mumble, something not so flattering about the lasagna under his breath. "I heard that!" Duo laughs and lifts the noodles off of the stove, straining, rinsing, and separating them. "Now, go get the cheese, tomato sauce, and ricotta goop, and we can put this sucker together!" Duo says enthusiastically.   
  
Heero smiles a soft secret little smile in response and did as Duo bade. //I would do anything for this vibrant life that has entered mine, and painted it with pulsing, vibrating colours. Whatever I have to give, I will, for Duo.......//   
  
Duo watched Heero as he showed him how to layer the dish for baking. //Heero, you are too cute for your own good. What are you thinking? Are you thinking about work? About us? If you only knew how much I love you. There are no words that can describe it. You complete me in ways that I never knew possible. Like today, I just wanted to spend some time with you, and spending this lazy Sunday with you has been a moment I will remember until we are old and grey. Who knew the Perfect Soldier would have problems shredding cheese?//   
  
Tough enough to weather the hands of time   
  
Cuz our dream beams gonna shine on   
  
You and I will come this way again True blue to our destiny   
  
Leaning up against this wall of ice Never gonna let love fade away   
  
I don't want you to go   
  
So forevermore   
  
Just the way you are...   
  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...yah~   
  
Just the way you are...   
  
Precious in my love Woh yeah yeah...yah~   
  
Just the way you are...   
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
